<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Love by Garpie64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860522">Twisted Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64'>Garpie64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Earth-3, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is a Talon, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Omega Jason Todd, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Server Sundays on the Omega Jason Server<br/>Prompt: "Could you be happy here with me?"</p><p>Dick Grayson wasn’t usually a party person. He didn’t go out to clubs and dance with random strangers grinding their bodies together. Dick Grayson would avoid bars where he’d drink and hustle and hook up with whoever caught his interest. </p><p>Ric didn’t give a shit what Dick Grayson would or wouldn’t do. This was his life and he was going to live it how he liked. If that meant spending his nights at some club and hooking up then that’s exactly what he was going to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick Grayson wasn’t usually a party person. He didn’t go out to clubs and dance with random strangers grinding their bodies together. Dick Grayson would avoid bars where he’d drink and hustle and hook up with whoever caught his interest. </p><p>Ric didn’t give a shit what Dick Grayson would or wouldn’t do. This was his life and he was going to live it how he liked. If that meant spending his nights at some club and hooking up then that’s exactly what he was going to do.</p><p>Lounged at the bar, Ric already had a few beers, working on yet another as he took a break from the moving sea of bodies. There had been quite a few beauties among the sea of faces, some he might consider inviting back to his crappy apartment. Music pounded through the dark building drowning out most other noise. Colored lights flashed and danced to the music, flashing over the sea of people moving on the dance floor. A few had retreated to their booths and tables where they either drank or bordered on public indecency. The place was seedy, packed, and probably a front for something illegal which made it all the more fun.</p><p>A movement caught Ric’s eyes over the rim of his beer. Glancing over the crowd, a certain sight caught his eyes. Male omegas rarely went out to scenes like this. They preferred their own little clubs where rambunctious alphas were kicked out on their ass. This one looked familiar. Ric could have sworn he’s seen a picture of the omega somewhere. It nagged at the back of his mind, but probably wasn’t too important. After all, watching the omega dance with some burly alpha seemed much more entertaining than combing his nonexistent memory for a possible match. The omega was facing him giving Ric a perfect view of the scant clothes the omega was wearing. The burly alpha cupped plump breasts barely covered by a vibrant purple crop top. Low riding skinny jeans clung to hips swaying with the music and grinding against the alpha behind him.</p><p>Ric felt enthralled with the way the omega moved so elegantly and yet with a hint of danger. Long arms curled around the alpha’s thick neck, playing with strands of hair while the alpha mouthed at the omega’s throat. The dreamy look of pleasure, the bob of his throat to moans drowned out by music, the trail of hands roaming down his own body, Ric couldn’t rip his gaze away. </p><p>And then the omega’s eyes opened revealing golden orbs that locked with his own.</p><p>A smile stretched across the omega’s lips, one that seemed both inviting and predatory. Digging a hand into the burly alpha’s hair, the omega yanked down for what looked like a downright filthy kiss. Ric watched the omega then shove the alpha away getting a protest in response, but the alpha was easily distracted with a beta female sliding up beside him. Ric watched as the omega approached him, a sway to his hips that was absolutely sinful and a sly smirk to his lush lips. Leaned back against the bar with legs spread, Ric didn’t move as the omega slipped between his legs and leaned in to nuzzle his neck and nip his jaw.</p><p>“What’s a sexy alpha like you doing at the bar when you could be out there dancing with me?” The purr was sultry and seductive, enough to get Ric’s gears going.</p><p>A rumble escaped deep in his throat. “Think you’re good enough for my attention?”</p><p>The omega pulled back with a cocky grin. “My, what an ego. Is this how you tempt all blushing omegas into your bed?”</p><p>“Not many blushing omegas here, babe.” Ric grinned. He set his beer bottle down on the bar before sitting up and dropping his hands to the omega’s hips. He felt how the omega swayed with the music.</p><p>“No, this is a hot bed for debauchery.” The omega purred running his hands up Ric’s chest, teasing at the skin shown off so brazenly by his low cut shirt. “What do you say to some naughty fun?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>The omega leaned in, standing up on his toes to reach Ric’s ear. “I think you know exactly what I have in mind.”</p><p>With that, the omega pulled away taking a few steps towards the exit before throwing a glance over his shoulder. Ric was up and moving in an instant. He followed the omega’s trail through the club and out a side door into an alley. It was the usual type of alley in Bludhaven,  covered in layers of garbage and filth, stained with unknown liquids, and whatever one could imagine. With only the light of neon signs, it  made the alley fairly dark allowing the omega to surprise Ric and pin him against the wall. Ric growled and easily flipped them around. He listened to the omega moan, eyes fluttering shut and grinding forward into Ric.</p><p>“What do you have in mind, sweetheart?” Ric purred against the omega’s throat.</p><p>“The name’s Jason.” The omega answered.</p><p>“Fine, what do have planned, Jason?” </p><p>Jason smirked. He tilted his head to catch Ric’s lips. Ric was more than happy to oblige, delving into Jason’s mouth and plundering. Their lips melded together with tongues wrestling for dominance. Ric became enthralled, feeling the lithe body up beneath him. He groaned when nails came up to scratch through his hair. A leg came up around his waist, dragging him even closer against Jason. An alley way quickie wasn’t always the best, but maybe Ric could convince Jason back to a hotel or something. The omega was truly talented with his tongue. He could only imagine what a sight he would make on his knees.</p><p>Ric’s dirty fantasy ended with an abrupt sharp pain to his throat. </p><p>“Shit, fuck,” Ric snarled shoving himself away from the omega and reaching up to his throat. He felt some sort of metal, pulling it away to see a syringe. He blinked against the darkness already creeping in around the edges of his vision. “What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>The omega sauntered over to him, golden eyes glowing in the darkness and face cold a stone. “I am Jason Wayne, omega son of Bruce Wayne and Talon to Owlman.”</p><p>Jason squatted down to where Ric had collapsed to the ground struggling to find the strength in his arms to resist. A sharp nail hooked under his chin forcing him up to meet the omega’s eyes.</p><p>“And you are Richard Grayson, my soon too be mate.” </p><p>Ric tried to force something out, but his jaw was slack and he simply slumped into the omega’s arms. His mind slipped away just as quickly.</p><p>When it returned, Ric was no longer in an alley. No, instead he was some sort of plush bedroom very similar to Wayne Manor, but just slightly off. Awareness came slowly, fighting through a sludge of drugs still lingering in his system. He groaned at the pounding headache it left him with and the grogginess that lingered. Trying to shift alerted Ric to a few other problems, the biggest being the pair of heavy duty cuffs keeping his wrists bound above his head to the headboard. Struggling only proved how secure the bindings were.</p><p>A second problem arose once Ric gave up with the cuffs. Whoever had snatched him had also undressed him, leaving only a thin sheet to give him some sort of dignity. Adrenaline rushed through his veins while his mind attempted to put together a plan of some sort to get out of this mess. </p><p>He let his knot overtake his mind, let the promise of a quick fuck to override sense and reason. Granted he hadn’t had much in the way of self-preservation before, but he should have been more careful when a lone male omega showed up at a club they just don’t frequent and showed interest in him. Why would an omega in heat lure an alpha into a dark secluded place.</p><p>Wait. Omega in heat?</p><p>Ric took a deep breath, sniffing the air only to have the pungent smell of heat smack him across the face. A chuckle drew his attention to a form draped over a chair just out of direct sight. With Ric’s attention now on him, the omega uncrossed his legs and rose, stepping into the light. Ric swallowed at the sight the omega made. Wearing nothing but a sheer slip of a deep royal blue color, Jason was bare beneath it showing off every inch of what was teased the night before.</p><p>“It’s good to see you awake, Richard.” Jason moved over to the bed where he had the alpha pinned down. Ric didn’t say a word, but watched with eyes failing to hide the lust. It was difficult for alphas to ignore an omega’s heats.</p><p>Jason climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle across the alpha’s still covered lap. A devilish grin crossed his features as he leaned down, cupping Ric’s jaw and keeping his lips just a breath away from the alpha’s.</p><p>“Could you be happy here with me?” Jason purred. His thumb stroked over Ric’s thumb.</p><p>Again, no response, but Jason expected it with Ric’s mind bombarded with the pheromones of an omega.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re not him. You don’t have his morals, but he’s in there. The Dick Grayson Bruce was so enthralled with that he would rather kill you than allow an inferior version of himself have you.” Jason purred. “I never knew my Dick Grayson. Bruce broke him before I came along, but he promised me if I could catch you, I can keep you.”</p><p>Jason abruptly sat up, trailing a hand down Ric’s chest. “Don’t panic. I wouldn’t use my heat to trick you into mating me. I’d much rather you’d breed me on your own desire. A willing mate takes their responsibilities as mate and sire far more seriously.”</p><p>And with that, the weight on his lap was gone. Ric let out a gasp, sucking in air he hadn’t realized he was lacking until the omega was moving across the room.</p><p>Jason paused at the door, looking back at Ric. “Until then, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sever Sunday Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?"</p><p>It's been nearly two months since Ric was kidnapped to a whole other world. Things haven't exactly been all that bad with freedom, money, and luxury. The only pain came in living with an omega who didn't give him the time of day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can all thank my cat giving me a heart attack for this chapter. I was about to throw it out when he spazzed out and somehow revitalized my motivation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yanking the bedroom door open, Ric stomped into the room Jason had claimed the moment they arrived at the penthouse in central Gotham. His level of frustration had hit a peak and now with a growl vibrating in his throat, he marched over to the omega’s dresser. He yanked one of the top drawers open revealing an impressive stash of fairly risque lingerie. Considering the outfits the omega wore and how much he flaunted his looks, it wasn’t much of a surprise.</p><p>Ric promptly snatched a black lace pair from the neat pile and slunk back to his room. He did as much as making sure the door had shut behind him before popping the button of his jeans and pulling his achingly hard cock free. A hiss escaped at the sting of cold air to heated flesh, but Ric grit his teeth. He gripped his cock, wrapping the delicate lace around his throbbing length and beginning to stroke himself.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ric groaned pumping the lace around his cock. The lace was soft, a testament to just how expensive it actually was, and the sensation around his dick made him shudder. The damn omega probably had a fortune in his wardrobe.</p><p>Nearly two months have passed since he had been spirited away to this other earth. Admittedly his kidnapping hadn’t exactly come with many downsides. He wasn’t exactly being held captive with free roam without supervision, more money than he could spend, and a captor that treated him more like a roommate. In all honesty, it had been refreshing not to have a bunch of strangers barging into his life looking for a man that no longer existed; hounding him to remember a different life and be someone he wasn’t. He could go out and about town without a shadow. Plus he was no longer living in some dump here in the lap of luxury.</p><p>The only issue came with living with an omega who never once acknowledged him after their first encounter.</p><p>Jason had been completely infuriating. He wasn’t the stereotypical tiny or slim omega with his curves and muscles, but he was hot and he knew it. Every move, every little shift spoke of years training in the art of seduction. If Ric had to spend another morning watching Jason saunter around in nothing but an oversized shirt and panties, he was going to lose his mind. He couldn’t take any more of this taunting.</p><p>“Fucking omega,” </p><p>The sound of a throat clearing froze him in place. With wide eyes, he glanced over to see Jason leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised. He said he would be gone all night dealing with business and Ric had counted on that to let off some steam. Jason glanced pointedly to Ric’s hard on then back to the alpha’s gaze.</p><p>“H-how long have you been standing there?” Ric swallowed.</p><p>Jason hummed, lips curling into an amused grin. “Long enough. You often steal my lingerie to jack off?”</p><p>“Uhh...”</p><p>“You know, you don’t have to secretly steal my clothes and grumble about me.” Jason mused sauntering over to him. He stepped into Ric’s space, eyelashes fluttering up at him. “If you want to fuck, you should have asked. The real thing feels much better.”</p><p>Ric groaned when a hand tightly circled his dick. Fingers that were roughened by work stroke along his shaft expertly teasing the most sensitive areas, pressing the sweet spots and twisting over the head of his leaking cock. Plump lips pressed against his throat sending shivers down Ric’s spine. The thin wire of control snapped and Ric surged forward claiming that mouth he’s longed to fuck. The small gasp of surprise stoked the fire in his blood and fueled the force with which he attacked Jason’s mouth. </p><p>Lips and teeth mauled Jason’s mouth, biting, and demanding entrance. Ric’s hands came down to grip his ass and pulled him up on the thigh splitting his legs. Jason allowed the rough treatment, meeting each nip with his own bite. He growled low when hands roughly groped his ass, fingers slipping beneath the seam of his jeans to roughly grip and massage with bruising strength. Jason draped himself over the alpha, hooking his arms around Ric’s shoulders and stroking through the short regrowing hair. He met that fierce mouth with his own aggression, slipping his tongue into the alpha’s mouth and starting a wrestling match as they tasted each other.</p><p>The pressure between his legs added the perfect amount of friction. Jason could already feel slick soaking through his clothes leaving him wet and wanting more. He tightened the grip he had around that pressing thigh and rocked his hips along it. Soft groans escaped him when his cock twitched feeling the press of the alpha’s cock against him and he felt the way his cunt spasmed and gushed wanting more than just pressure. At some point, Ric had released his mouth allowing his moans to echo out around him. His teeth worried at his bottom lip and he panted heavily into Ric’s throat.</p><p>“That’s it. Ride my leg like the slut you are.” Ric purred with a voice saturated with a leer. “Show me how desperate you are for my cock. Been watching you walk around begging for someone to bend you over and fill your pussy. Just another omega looking to get bred.”</p><p>Jason smirked. Such an asshole. It made breaking the alpha in all the more fun, although he wouldn’t deny he liked a little dirty talk from an alpha that wasn’t piss scared of him. </p><p>Still, his alpha needed to learn some manners. One quick move was all it took to unbalance him and send him to the ground. Ric landed hard, the impact knocking the wind out of him. It was a hit to the ego as well, which had Jason grinning when he set a foot on the alpha’s chest and leaned down.</p><p>“As much as I find your bolstering amusing, it’s time you learn how to treat an omega.” He dropped down astride the alpha’s waist and pinned those groping hands to the floor. Ric stared up at Jason and then quickly fell into a glare much to Jason’s amusement. “Call me a slut again and I’ll have to gag you.”</p><p>Ric growled but didn’t fight the hold. As much of a show as he was putting on, Jason could see the interest in those eyes. An omega that could call his bluffs and meet his aggression seemed far more tantalizing than the usual meek omegas found at clubs. Jason could feel it with how hard the alpha’s cock felt between his legs. With that lopsided smirk, Jason sat up releasing Ric’s wrists in favor of gripping the hem of his shirt and peeling it over his head. The alpha’s eyes unashamedly focused on his chest and the plump breasts straining against the omega bra holding them back. A flick of his hand had said bra sailing over into some forgotten corner. Ric’s eyes widened at the bounce of the omega’s tits and the pert pink nipples beckoning to him. He was practically drooling completely forgetting all else.</p><p>Jason’s chuckle broke off into a quiet gasp when two large hands reached up to cup him. He moaned low, teeth once more worrying his lip as he sat back and allowed the alpha to rise as well. Those once too rough fingers felt far more gentle in how they caressed and explored. Thumbs rubbed over his nipples drawing another moan from his lips. Jason let his eyes slide shut as Ric toyed with him and then he felt Ric’s mouth on his chest, tongue lapping at him before gently sucking on skin.</p><p>“Good boy.” Jason purred. He cupped the back of the alpha’s head not pushing or pulling. The gentle scratch of nails simply encouraged more.</p><p>The omega reached between their bodies to the fly of his own jeans. He pulled his much smaller cock free before reaching for Ric’s as well. Ric paused in his ministrations to look down. Jason was adorably smaller than Ric’s own length which already filled out the omega’s hand. Stroking both their cocks, Jason growled at the light laughter from the alpha. Ric growled back, nipping a sensitive nipple before once more indulging in the taste of sweat and pheromones. Jason groaned, head tossed back and his hips rocking into his own grip and against the alpha’s cock. Pleasure sparked up his spine as well as need.</p><p>A tug at his hair and a second when he didn’t want to let up, Ric begrudgingly pulled away from his treat to look up at the omega. “As much fun as the floor can be, I’d rather knot on a bed. I’m going to make myself comfortable and you’re going to obey like a good alpha.”</p><p>Rig growled showing teeth and making a move of his own. The brief surprise in the omega’s eyes was a bonus to the reward of pinning Jason beneath him.</p><p>“You’re not the only one with a few moves.” Ric rumbled. He grinned down at Jason trapped between his arms and legs split around his waist. Jason hooked his legs around the alpha’s waist and waited for what the alpha would do. The alpha thrust forward, grinding their cocks together and earning a soft moan. “And I’m not just going to roll over.”</p><p>The tightening of those legs came as the only warning before they were tumbling again with Jason reversing the pin. “Good, you’d be incredibly boring otherwise.”</p><p>The fight for dominance began. Both alpha and omega employed their tricks to get the upper hand. Grunts and growls escaped them with the scent of exertion and arousal permeating the room. Their bodies entangled, limbs wrapping around each other and skin sliding against skin. The impromptu sexually charged wrestling match came to a stalemate when neither could unseat the other. Panting, Ric looked down at Jason who was just as breathless. Somehow he had managed to get the omega pinned on his side, twisted up to glare at him while he pinned one leg beneath him and had the other hooked around his waist.</p><p>For a moment, neither moved. They simply stared at each other with the sound of heavy breathing filling the heated room. The quiet felt charged and in a heartbeat, both were moving in a flurry. Jason’s jeans ripped under the impatient pull to get them down. Jason would bemoan the ruined jeans later, right now all he could focus on was getting clothes out of the way. Ric’s voice had grown deep and dark with alpha lust overpowering him. With the torn jeans out of the way, he yanked the frill of the omega’s lingerie out of the way. Jason’s pawing hands irritated instinct causing him to lash out and pin both wrists down with one hand.</p><p>The other lined his cock up to the omega’s sloppy wet cunt. The blushed head pressed between his folds, easily popping into the tight passage and earning a high whine from Jason. Ric answered with a snarl, leaning down to snap his teeth in warning near the omega’s throat. The answering growl wasn’t submissive in the least. In return, teeth snapped shut on the vulnerable flesh between neck and shoulder. The loud keen soothed a bit of his anger. Ric tightly gripped both wrists pinned to the floor, keeping Jason pinned with a leg trapped between their bodies. He rocked his hips, never allowing more than the head of his cock into the vice-like grip. The omega’s channel quivered around him, massaging his cock and begging for more.</p><p>Ric growled low in his throat. Jason could feel the vibration course through him making him shudder. Patience wore thin with Jason frantically moving his hips looking for more and teasing Ric. In a single harsh thrust, Ric impaled Jason on his cock. The omega cried out at the intrusion. His back arched while his body spasmed, forced to stretch around the invasion. The leg hooked around the alpha’s waist jerked and then clamped down holding Ric balls deep inside him.</p><p>“Fuck, oh fuck.” Jason gasped fingers curling into a fist.</p><p>Ric neither released his bite or grip nor did he give Jason time to adjust. Instead, he drew back before slamming into Jason again and again and again. A fast ruthless pace began from the start. Each thrust punched breathless grunts from Jason’s lungs. The alpha’s dick carved a place out inside him. His body quaked, muscles working around the girth splitting him wide open. Ric snarled into his skin, teeth on the verge of drawing blood. His hips pummeled into the body beneath him. Instinct flooded his mind, made him focus on a single thing. Shifting his stance changed the angle just right as he felt the omega’s body give away beneath him. The sweet moans and broken little sounds spurred him on.</p><p>There was no sweetness or gentleness in how Ric fucked him. There was only the snarl of an alpha, the sting of teeth, and hips pounding into him. There was only an alpha looking to breed a fertile omega on the cusp of heat. Whether he realized it or not, Ric spouted a litany of possessiveness while worrying the claim mark he left in Jason’s throat.</p><p>Jason smiled to himself. Everything had gone perfectly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on <a href="https://garpie64.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://garpie64.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>